1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a rotor of a rotary cylinder, and more particularly, to an improvement for the rotor of a rotary cylinder.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional rotary cylinder 9 known to applicant is disclosed in FIGS. 7 and 8, and comprises a cylinder 91 with a chamber 92 defined therein, and a rotor 93 is rotatably located within the chamber 92 so as to define a first room 921 and a second room 922 in the chamber 92. Pressure is applied in the first room 921 or the second room 922 to rotate the rotor 93.
In order to ensure that the rotor 93 is operated as expected, a resilient coat 932 is coated to the body 931 of the rotor 93. The resilient coat 932 forms a Y-shaped seal portion 933 which contacts the inside of the cylinder 91. The seal portion 933 includes two lips 934 and each lip 934 is supported by a resilient member 936 which is located in a recess 935 located at a distance from the lip 934, such that the resilient members 936 push the two lips 934 toward the inside of the cylinder 91. Besides, two covers 94 are connected to the rotor 93 by a fastening member 95 to prevent the two resilient members 936 from dropping from the recesses 936.
Generally, for saving the material for the body 931, the body 931 is a hollow body as shown in FIG. 9, and has a side panel 938 which is connected to one open side of the body 931 so as to seal the space 937 in the hollow body. The resilient coat 932 is applied to the outside of the rotor in a mold set. However, the resilient material of the resilient coat 932 can easily flow into the space 937 via gaps between the side panel 937 and the open side of the body 931, such that the resilient coat 932 cannot be completely coated to the body 931 as expected.
It is noted that there are multiple small parts are involved, such as the resilient members 936, the covers 94, and the side panel 938, all of these parts increase difficulties of assembly. The coating processes of the resilient coat 932 also make a lot of problems.
The present invention intends to provide an improvement to the rotor to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.